


Poder e Amor

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Tabitha importava mais para ela do que poder.





	Poder e Amor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Power and Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865974) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 12 - poder couple.

Tudo o que Barbara queria era que ela e Tabitha tivessem tudo, que elas governassem Gotham juntas como rainhas.

Gotham tinha sido governada por homens por tempo demais, já estava mais do que na hora de ter uma rainha.

Mas Barbara não queria só poder, mesmo que precisasse se lembrar disso.

Ela queria que partilhassem o poder, queria que fossem iguais.

Mesmo se por vezes se esquecesse de agir dessa forma, pelo menos por um tempo.

Mas na hora da verdade, Tabitha importava mais para ela do que poder.

Tabitha sempre importaria mais para ela do que poder jamais importaria.


End file.
